The Selection One-shots
by Meg-sters52
Summary: Oneshots of the Selection series! Have you ever wonder what would happen during the trilogy; or afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction! This is my first time writing fanfiction so review and ask me what you want for a oneshot! Thank you smashleigh98 for saying to post this oneshot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I will sadly never own The Selection... **

This time the alarms didn't go off. I heard a thud against my door and quiet muttering. I got up and realized I was still in my burnt orange dinner dress. My door burst open and rebels burst in. I tried to get to the balcony, but one of them grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. He smelled liked he'd been hiking through swamps and fields for the past few weeks… or months. The alarms finally sounded. As he started to run from my room I started to protest, but I then I saw Aspen's limp form hunched over in the hallway.

"Aspen! Aspen wake up!" I shouted. The rebel holding me started to struggle to hold on to me.

"Stay still! Or he will die too!" The rebel dug his dirty, sharp nails in my leg. I felt something drip down my leg. Continuing to struggle I kicked him in the groin. He doubled over and threw me across the hall, head first with my luck. I crawl over to Aspen, hoping he will wake up. I started to drag him towards the escape hatch around the corner when I heard an all too familiar voice yelling.

"AMERICA! AMERICA!" Maxon was yelling for me.

"MAXON! OVER HERE!" I see him run down the hallway to me.

"America! I thought you were dead!" My happiness was short lived when I saw the rebel get up and cocked his gun.

"Keep yelling and she will be," he threatened as he pointed the gun at me. He lunged at the rebel grabbing at the gun. It went off and we all froze. A searing pain engulfed my leg. I looked down at my blood stained dress. The pain was so unbearable I couldn't speak or scream. Maxon grabbed the rebel's head and twisted it sharply. A crack filled the hallway. The rebel was dead before he hit the ground. Maxon ran over to me as tears started to drop from my eyes.

"America. Let's go before more come." Maxon carried me down the hallway as I looked into his chocolate eyes once more before I passed out.

When I wake up, I find myself in the escape room. Silvia was frantically looking for something in the medicine bag. Maxon was looking at me with deep concern while Kriss was trying to stop the blood flow from my leg. Tears were going down my face. I look at Maxon, I needed some comfort.

"It will be okay America. Everything will be okay," he said, but I knew he was lying. I could see it in his eyes. He grabbed my hand. As I started to wake up more, it was clear that my leg was worse than I thought. The pain was tortuous. I have never felt anything this extreme before. Whimpering, I turned my head into the pillow. Maxon turned away.

"Silvia! Do we have any pain medicine? She needs it now!" Silvia looked up from the medicine bag.

"No we don't. We used the last of it when Lady Kriss injured her ankle. All we can do it wrap it until the attack is over." She walked over with cloth. "Lady Kriss, will you help me. If we move the leg to much we can lose more blood and we can't have that." All Kriss could do was nod. They started to wrap it but they were still moving it. Every time they moved my leg, pain was send to everywhere in my body. The Queen noticed and moved by me to stroke my hair. It felt nice, having someone care. My tears were coming faster and I screamed into the pillow.

"Shh… America." Maxon wiped my tears away. I looked up at him and saw he was in pain too. Seeing me in pain was too much for him.

"All wrapped. She shouldn't move her leg. She lost a lot of blood." Silvia walks away to talk to the King while Kriss went over to the other girls. Maxon sits on the cot, placing my head on his lap.

"M-Maxon… It hurts," I trembled. He leans down and kisses my lips. Our noses keep touching afterwards.

"I know. I wish I can take away your pain." I feel a tear drop on my face. Eventually I fall asleep.

I open my eyes to a bright light. When they adjust, I noticed I am in the hospital wing. White, clean sheets cover my body. I wonder why I am here as I get up but then I remember when I stand, and fall. There was a bullet shot into my leg. A nurse rushes over to help me.

"Lady America! You should not be standing. You have lost a lot of blood!" She sets me back on my bed. "Do not move. I must go get Prince Maxon. He requested me to alert him when you wake up." She started to walk away when I regain my voice.

"W-wait! How long have I been asleep?" My voice cracked.

"About 3 days!" she yelled as she left. 3 days? How could I sleep for 3 days? I laid my head back down and close my eyes to sink in the news. I reopened them when I heard Maxon's voice.

"America! It is nice to see you awake." I laughed.

"It's nice to finally be awake. So what is wrong with my leg?"

"Well, they got the bullet out. And they stitched everything else up. But you do have to take an easy for the next week. I know that will be hard, especially for you, but you just have to deal with it," he responded. I sat up.

"That's good. Oh, and thank you for carrying me down to the escape room."

"America, I thought you were going to die. You lost a lot of blood. I mean a lot. I thought I was going to lose you." He sat down next to me. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

"I don't want to lose you either," I whispered back. Our noses were touching.

"Then don't leave me," He said. Maxon leaned in and kissed me. It felt like pure magic. I responded immediately, wanting the comfort, wanting to be together – forever. His hands cradled my face and wiped a tear away. The kiss becomes deeper. I want more, and can feel he does too, but the nurse interrupts us.

"Lady America, I need to take your vitals. If they are good, you can go up to your room." After the nurse checked my vitals, I was set to go, well at least to my room. The doctor said I can't put any wait on my leg until tomorrow at least. Maxon wheeled me to my room.

"I have to go to some budget meetings, but I will be back as soon as I can. Okay?" Maxon carried me to my bed and set me down.

"I guess. Are you sure you have to go?" Truth be told, I don't want Maxon to leave. I want him to stay with me, to be with me. He sits down next to me.

"Are you saying that you want me to stay?" I look into his eyes and I just break. Tears start flowing as I wrap my arms around him and burry my head in his neck. I realized that it fits perfectly. He starts rubbing my back.

"America, what's wrong?" Maxon asked. I take in a shaky breath. I trust Maxon. He did save my life, or at least my leg.

"I'm… I'm scared… Maxon I'm scared. And I don't know what to do," Now the tears won't stop. Maxon keeps comforting me. He lied down on the bed, pulling me down too. My head lands on his chest. I can feel his heart beat calm me down, and sleep takes me.

I wake up to the sound of people talking outside. Hopping towards the balcony, I see Maxon walking in the gardens… with Kriss. My heart drops. I watch them for a little while, and finally Maxon sees me. He quickly tugs his ear, and I tug mine. I motion him to wrap up his date. He laughs and nods slightly. They start walking back to the palace. I smile. I really care for Maxon and I am excited that he is coming to see me. My thoughts are stopped when I hear a knocking on my door. I start hopping over to my door but it opens.

"Mer!" Aspen yelled. "I can't believe you left me there! You left me there to die! I saw to run over to me but after I blacked out. Then I wake up to a guard coming up to me seeing if I am actually alive!" He starts pushing me backwards. I hit the wall. "As long as I have known you, I have always- ALWAYS had you back! The one time I need you, you turn your back on me!" I see Maxon coming down hallway. "America, I could have died! And you don't even care!" Maxon is at my doorway. "And through all of this, I still love you. I still love you, Mer!" I don't know what to say. But Aspen knows what to do. He grabbed the back of my head and kisses me, hard. I didn't know what to do. He pins me against the wall. I try to push him away but he is to strong.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Maxon yelled as he rips Aspen off of me. I slid down to the ground, not knowing what to do. They start throwing punches at one another. I see Aspen send Maxon to the floor. I start screaming. I run on to Aspen and push him away.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I can hear Maxon groaning. "DON'T HURT HIM! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I WANT MAXON! YOU MADE ME SIGN UP FOR THE SELECTION SO WHY DO YOU WANT ME BACK! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I LOVE MAXON! I DON'T WANT YOU!" I screamed. Aspen gave me a death glare. He walked over to me, grabbing my neck and holding me up against the wall. I couldn't breathe.

"AMERICA SINGER I WILL BE WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT! YOU WILL BE WITH ME EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO!" His hand grips tighter around my neck.

"Aspen… I-I can't… breathe," I choked out. I see Maxon stand up and smack Aspen in the head with my lamp. He falls on the ground. Maxon catches me. I take in a deep breath, I can finally breathe again. Guards come in and take Aspen away.

"He won't be at the palace for a long time," Maxon said. I laugh.

"I hope so."

"So I guess that was your boyfriend before The Selection."

"Yeah."

"And I take it you don't want to be with him anymore."

I nod. "I want to be with you."

"I can arrange that." I laugh again. "America?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal

**Hello earthings! Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, followed, likes everyone! Thank you! This chapter is shorter, but hopefully I can get another chapter up before I leave for the 4th of July. **

**Lady Kalee- Thanks! I hope I can post more cuteness!**

**superwolf- Thanks for reading! Here is another one!**

**Anonymous D- Thank you! I hope to write more soon!**

**The One 5-6-14- I LOVE YOUR NAME! Maybe I will write something like that! We will see!**

**Jonelle- Thank you for your love!**

**Idk- Thanks for reading! Here is another oneshot!**

**ENOUGH WITH ME TALKING I TALK TO MUCH! HERE YOU GO! 3**

**Chapter 2- The Proposal *hint hint***

I was crying in the gardens. I never cry, ever. I, America Singer, never cried when we were starving, or when the rebels attack, but what I just witnessed crushed me; and my heart.

It was Friday, so the Report was tonight. The Selection was down to the last 2 people, Kriss and I. Maxon was going to propose to either Kriss or I at any moment. Gavril gave us a lot of questions about us, and about what we would do if we win. The audience can influence the King and Queen's judgment, so I did want to say my honest opinion. I thought it I did well. But I guess I was wrong…

I was walking back to my room. Maxon was going to visit me tonight. He said he had something special for our date. I was going to open my door when I heard Maxon talking to someone.

"You have to go." I heard a high pitched giggle.

"But you don't what me to go." I was Kriss. _Why is she in my room?_ I barged in and find the worst sight I have ever seen. It was Maxon. And Kriss. Maxon was on top of Kriss. On my bed, my bed. Kissing. I thought Maxon loved me. I guess I was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled. Maxon got up quickly as Kriss smirked.

"America, it's not what it looks like. I-"

"WHAT IS IT SUPPOSE TO LOOK LIKE? YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK THE RULES! WITH KRISS! ON MY BED OF ALL PLACES! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT I GUESS YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY OUT THERE!" I ran out of my room, ran through the palace until I reached the doors. I opened them and ran towards the gardens. I was running so fast tripped on my high heel shoes, scraping my knees on my way down. I didn't care. I just stayed there, crying. And that brings us to now.

I knew this was all a joke. I am just average, actually below average since I am a Five. Guys always go for the prettier, skinnier, smarter girl. Kriss would make a better Queen than I ever would be. I just wish, for once, someone would pick me. First Aspen, now Maxon have betrayed me. I. Was. Done.

"America! America!" Oh great. I don't want to see Maxon right now. I get up and see him running towards me. I don't want to deal with him. I run to the grass but I don't get too far. Maxon is a faster runner than I thought. He tackles me to the ground. I hit him to try to get away but he pins my hands above my head. He straddles me so he can look at my face.

"America Singer! Listen!" He was about to begin his explanation but I don't care. I start to scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! AHHHHHHHH!" I start fidgeting and screaming more but he stops my screams by kissing me. Hard. Insatiately, I stop screaming and moving as his warmth engulfs me. He keeps on kissing me until I respond. I always feel special when he kisses me like I am his girl, forever; even if he was a jackass. He breaks the kiss.

"America Singer, you listen to me now. I was done with the Report so I was waiting in your room. Kriss came in and tackled me on the bed and started kissing me. She kept on saying that I should choose her instead of you. I tried to get her off of me but she pulled me on top right as you came in. I would never betray you, ever. I love you, and only you. I have loved you for so long. That something special is this." His hand goes into his pocket and brings out a tiny box. "America Singer. I love you soo much, that you have no idea. You are the most stubborn, considerate, heartfelt, passionate, beautiful woman I have ever met. Would you do me the honors of ending this stupid Selection, and being my wife?" I see that he is holding the most angelic ring I have ever seen. I start crying again. He lets me sit up, still straddling me. He slowly puts on the ring on my left hand. I watch him put it on my finger. He tilts my head up and I stare into his eyes. I slowly nod and whisper yes.

"Yes." Maxon smiles and I smile back. He pushes me back on the grass and kisses me again. I pour all of my emotion into the kiss, as does he. I cup his face in my hands as he pulls me closer. I am so happy right now. I am on cloud 9, and I guarantee he is right there with me. I pull away first.

"I love you Maxon Schreave"

"I love you, America Schreave." This time, I kiss him first, as two lovebirds ready to be married.

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what to improve on or what your idea of a perfect Selection oneshot is! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Thank you soo much for reading! I makes me feel so loved! Anyway here is another one-shot, inspired by my little sheltie puppy, Mia. She's a cutie pie.**

**MeliRenne1234- I am not the biggest Aspen fan. He is just... eh...**

**lilythemermaid- Thank you for loving my story so freaking much!**

**Lady Kalee- Thank you for not knowing if you should laugh or cry. I didn't know either! Thank you!**

**superwolfgirl- Kriss is a badgirl! Thanks for loving my one-shots!**

**Megster- Nice name... -_- lol jk thanks for reading it!**

**jonelle- Thank you for saying my fanfic is amazing! I will continue.**

**The One 5-6-14- Thank you for anticipating my updates! You don't have to keep reloading!**

**Idk- No they aren't continuations. Thanks for loving them anyway!**

**Great stuff- Thank you for saying I am a fantastic writer. My English teacher has another opinion! ;) I will continue writing!**

**Karen- That is a good idea! I kinda incorporated the visitors in here!**

**Thanks everyone how has followed or favorited my story! It means a lot. Tell me what you want as a one-shot. Anywho I will be gone for a long weekend camping so I can't update. I have been working on a longer one-shot so maybe I can post it for you lovely people tomorrow! ENJOY READING!**

**Disclaimer- Wow, you think I own this? HAHA not.**

MAXON POV

America was having a hard couple weeks. It has been a few months after we got married. We are both happy, to lovebirds in love, but she is stressed out. I can tell in her eyes.

We always wanted children. It was one of the first things we talked about when I proposed to her. We both wanted at least two kids, but we both felt like we would have more. America and I have been trying for 6 months and she hasn't gotten pregnant yet. All she has ever wanted was children. She has been starting to separate from me. I don't want that. I want her to be happy. So I thought _What could make any girl happy? _And I got the perfect idea. I hope she likes it too. America wants a baby, afterall.

AMERICA POV (1 DAY BEFOREHAND)

All I want is a baby. And with the new King and Queen of Morocco with their new little princess makes me feel sad. Really sad. I feel like I am letting Maxon down, and the people of Illea. They all except us to be pregnant by now, but no. I can't get pregnant, and I have no idea why.

"Would you like to hold little Laila, Princess America?" Queen Amina asked me.

"Yes, please." She handed Laila over to me. I snuggled her little head in the crook of my elbow. She wiggled a little bit, but settled back down. Currently, the Queen, Queen Amberly, and I were having tea. "She is very cute, Queen Amina. You are very lucky." Queen Amina laughed.

"Oh, please call me Amina. Yes Tanan and I are very lucky. Speaking of children, when are you and Maxon going to become parents?" She asked. Queen Amberly nodded.

"Yes America, when will I see a grandchild?" Queen Amberly joked. They both laughed again.

"I don't know." I said quickly. "Please excuse me." I handed Laila back over to her mother and quickly left the room. They crossed the line. I don't know. I ran across the palace, tears coming down my face. I knew Maxon was in a rebel meeting, but I needed him, like now. I barged in the room, tears coming. Maxon saw me and stood up quickly. He ran over to me and took me out of the room. Once the door was closed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head in his neck. He started rubbing my back.

"America, what's wrong?" He whispered. He stroked my hair as I tried to gather words.

"I- I want a baby, Maxon. I just want a baby." I started crying again.

"Shh… America it is okay. We will have a baby. Just not know. Nothing is wrong with you. It is okay." I buried my head deeper in his neck. Eventually he carried me to our room. He set me down on the bed.

"America Schreave, you will get pregnant. Okay? Maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't be trying now. But you will get pregnant, you hear me?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry Maxon. Its just- I was holding Laila and they kept on asking questions like why we aren't pregnant and I panicked. I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay America. Now I have to get back to the meeting. You just stay here, alright?" I nodded again. He kissed me on the lips. "I will be back soon." Maxon started to leave. I jump up and ran in front of the door. Before he asked, I kissed him again. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't want him to leave just yet. I grabbed his tie and pulled him over so my back was against the door. He quickly locked it and pinned me on the door with his chest. Our hips touched. I couldn't help it. I smiled and kissed him harder. He chuckled.

"I.. didn't want to… leave… yet," He said in between kisses. Maxon hoisted my legs and I kicked of my shoes and wrapped them around his waist. We kept on kissing as he led me to the bed.

"Me either," I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAXON POV (PRESENT DAY)

"Maxon, where are you taking me?" She laughs as I drag her along.

"Don't worry; you are going to love it!" America follows me to our room. She looks and sees a box with a pink bow around it.

"Maxon, what is this?" She sits on the bed.

"Well, I know you have been stressed so I got you a little something. I know you will love it." I smile as she opens the box. I can her barking. America gasps as she sees a tiny little puppy with a pink bow in her fur. The puppy starts barking and waging its tail. America grabs the puppy.

"You got me a puppy!?" We both laugh.

"I got you a 'baby' puppy. You wanted a baby, so let's start with a puppy," I say. "She is a sheltie; they are very smart and fun to play with." America's smile is across her face. The puppy is very happy, the ears just flops over.

"I love it! What should we name it?"

"That is up to you."

"How about…. Mia!" She says. The puppy starts barking. We laugh again.

"I think she likes it. Mia it is!" America keeps petting Mia.

"Thank you Maxon." I chuckle. "I love you!"

"Love you too."

"Maxon I was talking to Mia," she laughs.

"Oh that's it. No puppy for you." I grab Mia but America pulls her closer. I start tickling her until she lets the puppy go. Mia runs across the bed and starts barking again. I quickly grab Mia and take her out the room. I hear America running towards me and hug me from behind. She kisses my neck.

"I love you, Maxon."

"I love you too." Mia barks.

**Thanks for reading! Review your idea of a wonderful one-shot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is this? Two one-shots in less than 24 hours! *gasps* Amazing isn't it? I couldn't finish my longer one-shot so here is a shorter one you y'all! It is set when America and Maxon have kids and are King and Queen. Mia is back! MORE PUPPY LOVEIN! Nobody can hate puppies! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned the series, The One would have been out last month. **

AMERICA POV

"Brigitte! Charles! Where are you?" Oh gosh, where did they go? Brigitte and Charlie are 8 years old and are always getting in trouble. Ever since they started crawling, they were twin double trouble. I left them with Marlee, my new head maid, and now she says that they bolted the second I left. We are both now looking throughout the palace.

"Do you think they would have gone outside? You know how much they love the rain," Marlee exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess. But I told them NOT to go outside. The rebel attacks are becoming more frequent. Let's go check." We looked out the window and saw Brigitte and Charlie playing in their finest clothes, in the mud, with Mia. All three of them have gotten big. Marlee and I smile at the three of them playing. "We should go get them. They could catch a cold." Marlee stays were she is.

"Wait America, look at the trees." I come back, and I see eyes looking at them. The rebels. We start running outside.

"BRIGITTE CHARLIE! GET INSIDE NOW!" I scream. The rebels react. The sirens go off. Charlie runs inside but Brigitte gets her dress stuck on a tree root. "Take Charlie to the safe room Marlee! Go! I got Brigitte!" I can hear Charlie screaming for me. I run outside to Brigitte. But I'm not fast enough. One of the rebels grabs her arm. I can hear her high pitch screech and it tears me apart. I punch the rebel in the face and he falls to the ground. I see that Maxon is by the doorway. "Brigitte, run to the door. Nobody will get you. Daddy is there. Go!" I watch Brigitte run towards Maxon. I totally forgot about the rebel. The rebel grabs my leg and I fall. He starts dragging me but I hold on to the root. I hear Maxon yelling at the guards to help me, but I hear a gun cock from behind me.

"Bye bye Queen." I close my eyes, waiting for the gunshot. I hear it, but I only feel something fall on me. I open my eyes. I scream. It's Mia. I hear Maxon running towards me

"America, we have to go!" Maxon grabs me, but all I can think of is Mia, in the mud, blood everywhere. She took the shot for me. I keep on screaming and fighting to get my sheltie. I feel like one of my children just died.

"MIA! MIA NOOO!" I scream throughout the palace. We make it to the safe room. It is caotic in there. The twins are screaming because of my screaming. Maxon sets me on the bed.

"America! America it is fine!" But I don't care. Mia was my baby, and I couldn't save her. I get up and sprint to the door. I start banging on it, hoping it will open. I keep screaming her name. He comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He carries me over to the bed and I cry and sob for Mia. Eventually I fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to something moving on the bed. I open my eyes and find Maxon on the other side of me, with Brigitte and Charlie in the middle of us. They are all staring at me.

"What's going on? Maxon?" I ask. I am very confused. They are all smiling at me.

"We have a surprise for you. Come on," Maxon says. I cautiously get up. The twins come over and grab my hands. We all walk down to the hospital wing. They lead me to a bed, with something in it. I then hear barking. The same barking Mia makes. I look and find my puppy, wagging her tail, as happy as ever to see me. She has a cast around her front right paw. I run over to her and hug her. She starts licking my face as tears come down. Brigitte hops on the bed as Charlie pets Mia.

"Maxon, how is she alive?" I ask again. He walks over and wraps an arm around me.

"Well, Mia is a tough girl. The bullet was only in her leg. After we were in the safe room, the guards grabbed Mia and brought her here. She will be fine, but she is in a cast for a few weeks." I release Mia and hug Maxon.

"Thank you."

"Hey she is my dog too. I would have been devastated if she died too," he laughs. I join him. Mia starts barking again.

"So would I!" Brigitte says.

"Me too! She's family!" Charlie chips in. Maxon and I sit on the bed with them.

"Yes she is, Charlie." I reply.

"Mommy, can we get another puppy?" Brigitte asks. I laugh.

"I think one puppy is just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated is so long! I have been really busy, even if it is summer! Anyway here is my new one. I hope you selectioners like it! Thank you for everyone who has favorited or followed!**

**Lady Kalee- I so glad you liked it!**

**surroundmewithroses- I have thought of doing that. We will see!**

**superwolfgirl- So glad you thought it was adorable!**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**The One 5-6-14- Thank you! That is a great idea. I do hope that I will write an one-shot where America will save Maxon. I always wanted that too!**

**ThreeFlyingBirds- I do hope you like feeling all warm and fuzzy inside! I would die too if Maxon chooses America. Let's hope Kiera Cass doesn't do that!**

**Idk- Thank you!**

**AHH! Thanks to all of the viewers too! R&R!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned the Selection, Celeste will have fallen off a cliff and gotten serious facial surgery, failing her modeling career. :)**

AMERICA POV

One year. Maxon and I have been married for one year. It has been the happiest year yet. Tomorrow the whole country will celebrate, but today is just for Maxon and me. He said he had a meeting today, but he wasn't in the meeting room. I looked in our bedroom, the gardens, even the dining hall, but he wasn't there. I went down to the kitchen to ask Marlee. She wants to take on more hours to get more money for Carter for their new house.

"Marlee! Do you know where Maxon is?" I ask her. She turns around, flour all over her face.

"Yeah! He's right over there!" She points to the flour bag.

"Maxon? Is that you?" He turns around with flour all over his face and shirt. I laugh.

"Maxon! What are you doing!?" I set my head on the counter since I am laughing so hard.

"Well America, I was making, more like attempting, to make you a cake for our first year anniversary," He says. He wraps an arm around my waist as I wipe some flour off his space. I get lost in his eyes. Marlee sees this.

"I'm… I'm just forgot something… Carter is wondering.. Yeah," she quickly exits the room. Maxon and I laugh.

"Maxon, why are you making a cake? I told you I didn't want anything special; just to spend the day with you."

"America, it goes with the surprise that I have for you." He smiles at me. Instead, I hit him on the chest, sending more flour in the air.

"I told you nothing special, no surprises!" I tell him. He smiles even bigger.

"I know. But you will like this one. Trust me." I smirk.

"What if I don't trust you?"

"How about you just trust me on it?" We laugh again.

"Fine." I say. He smiles and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. I warm feeling spreads through my body. He breaks the kiss.

"You have flour all over your face." He laughs.

"I don't care," I say as I grab his neck and bring his lips back to mine. He pushes me back until my back is presses against the counter. I tilt my head and deepen the kiss. The fire within me spreads again as I grab his shirt to pull him closer. His hands wrap even tighter around my hips and lift me up on the counter. Immediately I wrap my legs around his waist. My hands go in his hair as the passion we have for each other grows. He grabs my hips again and pulls them towards his. We gasp in the pleasure. I start panting when he kisses me down my neck. He kisses up to my ears and whispers "Want to take this somewhere else?" I quickly nod as he carries me to the bedroom.

Later that night, we are eating cake in our room.

"Honey, I love you, but this cake I horrible," I say, laughing.

"Agreed." He grabs the plates and throws them in the trash. I lay back on the bed as he comes back and straddles me. He leans in close and whispers something in my ear.

"Do you want your surprise?" I nod quickly. Maxon goes in to our closet. "Close your eyes." I close my eyes.

"I swear if you are going to tickle me…" He laughs.

"No I won't. Just keep them closed." I hear some movement of clothes and of people. "Okay, open them." I open my eyes.

"Hi America!" We both scream. It's May. I run up and hug her.

"May! What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, Maxon sent me here. I am staying here for a week." She replies.

"Is anyone else here?"

"No it is just me." I was a little disappointed because I haven't seen my family since the wedding last year. The palace has been crazy with the rebels and with the war of New Asia; I haven't had time to even write them a letter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But hey, you are here right now! Let's go do something!" I say.

"Actually, since it is your anniversary, I am going to go to my room for the night, so you two can have some alone time." May smiles and winks at me. My jaw drops as Maxon laughs.

"Thank you May. Officer Leger can escort you to your room." I see May raise her eyebrow. I shake my head quickly.

"Okay, I will see you guys tomorrow." She waves goodbye. Once the door is closed I run to Maxon and tackle him with a big hug. He wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you." I say. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"America. America… America!" I hear Maxon yelling. "Get up. The rebels are attacking!" Immediately I am awake. Maxon takes my arm and drags me to the safe room. When we get there, I see the King and Queen, and some servants. Marlee comes up to me.

"America! You're here!" She hugs me.

"Wait… Where is May?" I ask. I keep looking around the room.

"She isn't here." Once I hear Marlee say that I bolt out and run up the stairs. I can hear Maxon yelling for me, but I need to know if May is ok. I run to her room to see if she is there. I hear a high pitched scream and I know that it is May. I start sprinting.

"MAY! MAY!" I burst into her room to find her and a rebel fighting. I jump on the rebel's back and start hitting him. "May! Run!" I see May run out of the room, but straight into another rebel. He pins May to the wall and puts a cloth on her face. She screams and eventually she becomes unconscious. I jump off the rebel's back to go to the other rebel that has May. I kick him inbetween his legs. He turns around as a rebel puts the same cloth on my face. I start screaming and seeing spots as I see Maxon run to me.

MAXON POV

America finally wakes up in the safe room. I brought her back to the safe room, but they already took May away. Thankfully, we know where they are hiding, and once we get out, we can get a plan together so we can get May. America grabs my wrist and slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey. You're awake. How do you feel?" I ask her. She slowly stretches out.

"Tired," she says. Her voice is really raspy. "What happened?" I reach out and grab her hands.

"America, the rebels attacked. And… they took May." I tell her. Her eyes open wide.

"W-what? They took her? We have-"

"I know. We are. We know where the rebel base is. After we get out, I am going to a meeting to plan how to get May back. Don't worry. We will get her back. No matter what." I interrupt. All she can do is nod. I pull her close and she starts crying on my chest.

"Why would they take her? She is only fourteen," America sobs.

"I don't know."

"Ok, the plan is we get Princesses America's sister, and get out. We only have 1 hour. That is how long the cameras and sensors will be disabled. If we can't, get back to base quickly," says the General. Everybody nods. I grab my gun and head out. We are all dressed in black with bulletproof vests. As we enter the compound. The soldiers bust into every door to see if anyone. Others are disabling the rebels. We keep looking and still can't find her. I look at my watch. Only 15 minutes left. We have to find May. I head downstairs. I burst into the first door and find May in the fetal position.

"May! May, are you ok?" I run over to her. I turn her over and find her unconscious. I check her pulse. It is strong and steady. I carry her out. "Ok we have her! Let's move out!" The soldiers and I hurry out and head to base. Once we get there I send May to the medical team. I take a deep breath, and go to the office. In there is a phone. I call America. It only rings twice.

"Maxon?"

"Hey, America. We have May."

"Really! Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She was unconscious when we found her. She looked fine, but I don't know yet."

"Ok. At least she is alive. Are you ok, Maxon?"

"Yeah I am fine. We should be home tomorrow."

"Ok. Hey, thank you for saving May."

"America, you didn't even have to ask me. She's like a sister to be."

"Well, she is your sister-in-law."

"But America, it's true. I have to go. I will see you tomorrow."

"Kay. I love you."

"I love you too." She hangs up.

AMERICA POV

I am waiting for Maxon and May to come through the servant's door. I am sitting on the floor with Marlee. We have been staring at the door for hours. None of us have talked. We ignore the servants and maids walking around us. They are a few hours late. What if the rebels attacked them? What if there was a storm? What if a tiger ate them all? I am just a ball of nerves. Finally, I hear the trucks come roaring into the entrance. We run outside to be greeted by Maxon and May. Once May sees me, she runs into my arms. I hug her tightly.

"May! Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. I lied to them saying that I was pregnant so they didn't hurt me," May says.

"I'm glad you are safe."

"I am too." I look at her and see tears in her eyes. I can feel tears coming down my face. I pull her into another hug. We stay like that for a few minutes. "America? Can I go to my room now? I am really tired."

"Sure. Marlee can bring you back, and we will have a guard outside your room." I tell her. She nods.

"Ok." She turns to Maxon and hugs him. "Thank you for saving me." I see that Maxon hugs her back.

"You're welcome." They pull away. I am glad May likes Maxon, and that Maxon likes May. I watch Marlee take May to her room. Maxon walks up to me and wraps his arms around me. He sets his head on my shoulder. I sigh.

"I'm glad you are safe too, Maxon." He smiles.

"So am I." I am truly glad that my family is safe and sound.

**Thanks for reading! Review for questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! This oneshot is when America and Maxon has kids. It is also in 3****rd**** person. Thought I would shake it up a little bit. America and Maxon's kids are Charles (Charlie) and Brigitte and Lucas. Marlee and Carter's kids are named Chase and Sky.**

**Charlie and Brigitte are twins and are 10. Lucas is 8. Chase is 11. Sky is 7.**

**Lady Kalee- Thank you soo much! I agree with Celeste and the King**

**princess- Thank you!**

**The One 5-6-14- I thought of May's age like the day after but i didn't want to change it. Thanks for noticing!**

**Disclaimer- Lets get to the point. I. DON'T. OWN. IT.**

A scream. Then footsteps at a rapid pace. Down the stairs and to the secret doorway that they only knew about. More footsteps followed afterwards. They help their breaths until after they ran past. Laughter.

"Chase! That was a good one!" said Brigitte. "I thought we would be dead by now."

"Me too. What will your dad say when he finds out it was you and I?" Chase asked.

"I am his little princess. He will be gentle. What about when your dad finds out we have been doing this again?" replied Brigitte.

"I don't know. I love pulling them. I will probably have more work in the stables," he said. Brigitte frowned. She didn't like that Chase had to work so much. Chase is her best friend.

"But that means I don't get to see you. I can ask my dad if I can have more horse riding lessons?"

"Yeah. But I will see you in school. So that helps."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence. It was interrupted by America screaming.

"Brigitte Rose Schreave! Chase Alexander Woodwork! Both of you get out of there right now!" yelled America.

"Crap. She knows our hiding spot." Brigitte and Chase slowly walked out.

"Chase. Your mother is worried sick! And I told her what both of you did. She is in my room. Go." America said forcefully.

"Yes." Chase said as he walked quickly away. Brigitte watched him walk away.

"Mom let me-"

"No Brigitte! I am sick and tired of you fooling around! You are a princess! That little prank almost cost me the education system of the lower castes!" America was steaming. As trying to get rid of the caste system, the first thing is to get the education to people who can't afford it, so they can get higher paying jobs. "Why do you do it Brigitte?"

"Because this palace is boring! There is nothing to do! The only fun I have is with Chase! All you and Dad do is work and Charlie, Lucas, and Sky are always busy!" yelled Brigitte. America was shocked. She kneeled now to Brigitte's height.

"Brigitte, your Father and I love you and your brothers more than anything. I am so sorry that I have been busy. I never knew you felt like that," America said calmly. Brigitte started crying.

"I never get to see you. And it feels like you don't care," Brigitte sobbed. America pulled her into a hug. She rubbed Brigitte's back.

"I am so sorry Brigitte. But hey-" America pulled back. "You will always be my little girl and my little birdie. Okay?" America wiped her tears with her thumbs. Brigitte nodded. America stood up and grasped Brigitte's hand. "So all 5 of you have been pulling the pranks on all of us?"

Brigitte giggled. "Yeah. It was my prank. Chase just helped me. Before it was Lucas and Sky's prank. It is just a way to have fun."

"Well, I have an idea all of you kids can do. What if we all pull a prank, on Dad?" America asked.

"Yes! That would be super fun! But us _kids_ will do all of the planning. You will be the bait." America dropped her jaw.

"What! I can't do any planning? I know everything about your father! Why do I have to be the bait?"

"Mom, have you seen the way Dad looks at you? It is like he can only see you. So that is why you have to be the bait. He can't say no to you," Brigitte said. America nodded.

"I know."

XXXX

_We are planning the ultimate prank this afternoon? You in? _Chase looked to the side at Brigitte. She motion to write back. He wrote and passed it back.

_I can't. I have to work in the stables._ Brigitte frowned. She quickly passed it as the teacher looked away.

_Maybe I can help you. It will be faster._ Chase smiled.

_Yeah, that would be great. Meet me in the stables after class._ He looked at Brigitte and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back.

"Brigitte and Chase! Would you like to read those notes in front of the class?" the teacher said.

"No, Miss Adams," they said. The teacher looked at them one last time and turned back to the lesson.

XXXX

"Glad you came to help me," said Chase. He and Brigitte were currently cleaning out the horse stables.

"I don't mind helping you, Chase. You should ask me to help more. I hate being in the palace," replied Brigitte. "So… Do you have any ideas for pranking?"

"Yeah some. I have a list of pranks in my room."

"That's good." Brigitte went over to grab a bushel of hay. Chase ran over to her.

"Here, let me help you." He started to take the bushel.

"No, Chase. I got it." They started fighting over it.

"Brigitte!"

"Chase!" The rope holding the hay together broke. Hay went everywhere. Both of them fell on the ground, laughing.

"You have hay in your hair," laughed Chase.

"So do you!" They started laughing.

"Brigitte! Brigitte where are you?" A voice said from outside.

"Crap! My dad!" Brigitte started picking the hay out of her hair. She wasn't supposed to leave the palace. Chase ran over and helped. Once finish Brigitte ran her hands through Chase's hair. In less than 6 seconds, they were hay-free and Maxon came into the stables.

"There you are Brigitte. You are late. You have tea with the Queen and the prince of England today! Come on, we need to have you change and get to the parlor. Now!" Maxon walked out. Brigitte turned to Chase.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot! I guess I shou-" Chase kissed her on the cheek.

"Go. I can finish up." Brigitte nodded and started to walk out. Once out of side, she touched her cheek, in the same spot Chase kissed her. She smiled.

XXXX

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay, Mom, you know what to do? You need to bring Dad to your bedroom. Got it?" said Charlie.

"Got it. I will go get your father. Get into your places," America replied. Charlie grabbed the blow horn. Lucas hid behind the fan. Chase and Sky were holding a camera and a video recorder. Brigitte lied down on the floor with fake blood. America went and started running to the meeting Maxon was currently in. She burst in.

"Maxon! There is something wrong with Brigitte!" Maxon stood up and ran to America. He grabbed her arms.

"America! What is wrong?"

America started to cry. "I don't know. I saw her on the floor of our bedroom. She was covered in blood." Maxon started to run towards their bedroom. America smiled and started to run after him. Once they got there, Maxon opened the door and only saw Brigitte on the floor. He ran in expecting to get through but ran into glue-covered plastic wrap. He grabbed the plastic wrap and took it off his face.

"What the-" Maxon was interrupted by the loud sound of the blow horn. He walked onto the trip string that set of the fan, sending feathers all over him. The kids and America started laughing.

"What the! America did you set this up!?" yelled Maxon. She couldn't reply because she was laughing so hard. "Oh you think this is funny?" Maxon started to laugh and he took America's hand and pulled her into a big, sticky, feathery hug.

"No Maxon! No! The kids planned it! I was the bait to get you in!" America kept on laughing.

"Dad you should have seen your face!" said Lucas. Sky was laughing so hard that she fell of the bed and landed on Chase. All of the kids fell on the floor laughing. After a few minutes everybody was calm enough to talk. Then America realized something. She was holding Maxon's hand; and was full of glue.

"Crap! Maxon!" She tried to pull her hand away but it was too late. Their hands were glued together.

"Oh no." Everybody started laughing again.

**Please review! Tell me what you want! And also, I was possibly thinking that America and Maxon should have another kid. Tell me your thoughts? Yes? No? Boy? Girl? Name?**


	7. Author's Note (Sorry!)

**Hey everybody! I am soo sorry I haven't updated. I thought i was going to finish my oneshot but I am packing for a mission trip! I will be gone all week until next Sunday. I plan on writing but I won't have any wifi. :( **

**Anyway, I had a great idea. I was thinking of writing another fanfic about the Selection, Maxon and America's life after their marriage, with children, rebels, all that jazz, and I will still write one-shots also. Tell me what you think! Should I write it? Should I not? Tell me! Message, review, anything! I need your guys opinion on this!**

**Thank you so much! I love you all! See you in a week!**

**~Meg-sters52**


End file.
